villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Koko Nigel/PE Removal: Red Claw (DC)
I have found this article via Random Page, so I will propose Red Claw for today. Who is she Red Claw is a mysterious terrorist from Batman: The Animated Series, a Fox Kids animated series based on the Batman comics. What did she do Red Claw and her cover organization, Multigon International came to Gotham City to steal lots of weapons. Her tactics were fast and organized to escape Batman's tracking and the police. Red Claw obtained several weapon and a small military complex through Multigon. She also planned to obtain a government plague that can decimate all life within a 10 mile radius. Afterwards, Catwoman broke into the Multigon buildimg and to find evidence and facets towards Red Claw's plans. She was caught unaware and Catwoman had escaped. However, Red Claw learned from her men who tracked Catwoman that Selina Kyle and Catwoman are one and the same person. Red Claw and her goons attacked the train and got the plague but Batman showed up and fought Red Claw's men while she went to the train car and got the canister. Batman attempted to stop her but she threatened to release the plague even Red Claw will also be killed, she will take thousands of innocent people with her which made Batman back away while Red Claw escapes and tells Batman he finally met his match. She ordered some of her men to assassinate Selina Kyle but it was foiled thanks to Bruce Wayne's evasive driving. She demanded $1 billion or she will release the plague on the city. Both Batman and Catwoman broke into Multigon to cease the terrorist's plans but they were captured due to Red Claw's planning and goons. Red Claw had never actually planned on releasing the government plague into Gotham City. It would be equally dangerous to hold on a deadly weapon and the risk was too high. Instead, she'll release a fake plague on Gotham City and by the time it's realized to be a fake, she'll already have her ten billion dollar gold bouillon payment. She used acid on the canister which activated the chemicals intended to kill the captives Batman and Catwoman in the underground shelter while she and her men evacuate the building. Eventually, the two captives broke free and Catwoman escaped the building while Batman destroys the plague and blaze the building in the process. Although her operation failed, Red Claw seized Catwoman and began beating her ruthlessly but before she could kill her, a mountain lion attacks and pins Red Claw down. In the series finale, "The Lion and The Unicorn", Red Claw survives and resurfaces to abduct Alfred Pennyworth and his former MI-6 colleague, Frederick, to her lair in Castle Blairquhan in Western Scotland, as they are the only two surviving former British Secret Service members who know the code to launching a nuclear missile that she plans to use to hold London ransom for five billion pounds. Through a truth serum, she finally learns the code and issues London a warning; they refuse, and she starts the countdown just as Batman and Robin arrive. A gunfight ensues and the heroes fight their way out, but Red Claw hides in the Batwing as Batman pilots it to destroy the missile before it hits London. She attacks Batman from behind, removing his mask in the process, until Batman ejects her seat and sends her plunging into the River Thames. Why she doesn't qualify She doesn't stand out compared to other villains like the Joker. Her villanous acts are all standard and she is also not heinous enough to be worth a qualification. Conclusion Easy cut. There are more evil beings in the DCAU. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals